A new diagnosis
by theausllydoctor
Summary: Sequel to In love with my Doctor. Austin & Ally have been married for two years now and Ally finds out she is pregnant with his child. What will happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

 **Hello my friends!** _ **In love with my Doctor**_ **was so popular so I decided to write a sequel. I hope you guys like it, because you know, people say that the sequel is rarely as good as the original. But you know, you try things. Enough rambling, here's** _ **A new diagnosis**_ **!**

 **ALLY:**

People often asked me,

"How did you meet your husband?"

I would say,

"I got tonsillitis and he treated me."

Two years ago, Austin had replaced my former doctor, Dr. Elaine Bryant, because she had to leave the hospital and move back to her home in New Jersey to be close to her sick father. When I was sick or injured, my husband always knew exactly what to do, and he knew which symptoms needed tender loving care, which warranted a doctor's or hospital visit. _Dr. and Mrs. Moon_ , the most beautiful sounds I ever heard. Well, I was feeling sick right now. I missed my period last month, I had been having spells of dizziness, I had lost my appetite, my head was pounding and it felt like my heart was inside my brain, I had been shivering ever since last night and I was shivering and feeling cold now despite wearing a henley pajama top and pants and a bathrobe and slippers, and I had thrown up several times in the past twenty-four hours.

I was just kneeling in front of the toilet retching when I noticed Austin in his navy blue bathrobe, holding his clothes.

Like the good husband always did, he asked me,

"Are you feeling OK, Ally?"

I just threw up before I could answer.

"I hope so."

He laid the back of his hand on my forehead and face.

"You're feeling hot, you've been throwing up a lot ever since last night, you said you felt dizzy, you complained of a headache and you're looking pale."

He took the thermometer from the cabinet and stuck it under my tongue. It beeped.

"One hundred and one. You're definitely sick."

I said,

"Austin, I don't feel well but I have to go to work today."

I felt the chills again.

He told me,

"No, you don't, Ally. It's my opinion as your husband, and as a doctor, that means that if you feel sick, you should stay home and rest."

I stood up and that dizzy feeling came back. I fainted in his arms.

"Proves my point even more. You go back to bed and rest."

My husband was right. I didn't feel well enough to go to work and I needed to rest. But I was kind of a trooper. When I was in school and occasionally when I went to my job at Tiffany, (besides working part time at Tiffany four days a week, I was a singer-songwriter, a model and a fashion, makeup and perfume entrepreneur) there were times when I would come with a sore throat, colds, (not including the one I had when I first met Austin. When I got colds or coughs that were that bad, I stayed home) and vertigo. When I was sick, I still most of the time did what I had to do because I hated to disappoint people, but if I felt totally out of it, I stayed home.

He carried me bridal style back to our bed and and tucked me in. He covered me with three fleece blankets and he told me,

"I'll be right back."

I heard water running and the faint sounds of wringing. He came back with a washcloth and he laid it on my forehead.

I said,

"Austin, shouldn't you be getting ready for work?"

He said,

"I doubt I should. What kind of husband disregards his wife's illness and leaves her to fend for herself?"

I said,

"I think I'll be fine."

He told me,

"Alright. I'm going to go get in the shower and get ready, you take it easy, take care of yourself and I'll call on breaks. If you need anything, just call me, OK?"

I said,

"OK."

He kissed me on my cheek and went to get ready. He came in, wearing his lab coat with his badge with that picture that made me want to do his ass so hard, his white dress shirt, his black necktie, black slacks and he got his stethoscope from the dresser and put it around his neck.

"What do you want for breakfast, Ally?"

he asked me.

I sneezed.

"Bless you. I hope you're not getting a cold, too, your poor thing."

He said to me. I grabbed a kleenex from the box on the nightstand and blew my nose and threw it the garbage can.

"No. I don't have a cold. But to answer your first question, I don't have a very big appetite right now, so I think just a banana and a glass of water would be good for me."

"Alright."

He came back with a banana and a glass of water.

"You should drink a lot of water. It'll lower your fever."

"Thanks, Austin."

I ran to the bathroom. I had to pee so bad. I had peed at least ten times last night. Now my back was aching. I was surprised I didn't have my period right now. Because when I got my period, I got those sons of bitches known as cramps. I knew it was on its way when I started craving food, I got very bad insomnia, and I had mood swings.

I just assumed that I had food poisoning from that tuna salad that the two of us had for dinner the other night.

"Could I have food poisoning?"

I inquired my husband.

"If you had foodborne illness, you'd barely be able to move, your abdomen and rectum would be in a tremendous amount of pain, you would have diarrhea and you would have flatulence to an extent where nausea and vomiting. You probably just have the twenty-four or forty-eight hour bug. I have to leave for work, but I'll be back between five thirty and six tonight. Feel better."

He kissed my cheek. It's amazing that your doctor husband knows exactly what to do when you're sick. Plus, he made science and physics sound so attractive. After all, he graduated high school two years early and became a doctor in six years. He had started preparing for his medical career when he was as young as ten, assisting his Uncle Scott, an ER doctor, reading the books and watching the films and doing a lot of volunteer work at hospitals.

I took out my gold iPhone 6 with a photo of Austin and I on our honeymoon to San Francisco and we were at the top of Twin Peaks and hugging to call Amanda, my boss at Tiffany. Besides being a singer-songwriter, a model and a fashion, makeup and perfume entrepreneur, I had a part time job at Tiffany that I worked at Tuesdays to Fridays from eleven to three.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Amanda. It's Ally. I just called to tell you that I have the flu today."

Amanda was obviously sympathetic towards me.

"Oh you poor thing. I hope you get better."

"Thanks a lot. I'll call you when I do."

My boss said,

"Please do, thank you. Sorry, Ally, but I need to get back to work. I hope you feel better."

I said,

"Thanks, Amanda. Bye."

I hung up the phone. Amanda wasn't like most bosses. She was easy-going, optimistic, funny, friendly and sometimes very loud. If you had to leave early, for example, for a dentist or doctor appointment, or if you were late for an excused reason, all you had to do was call in advance and she'd let you go.

 **First chapter so far! I'd love to hear what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUSTIN:**

I was at my job. I was in the teen clinic just one floor above pediatrics (I was a doctor who worked with babies, kids, teens and adults) where there was a fifteen-year-old girl named Lily Levine crying her eyes out. I felt terrible for her, so I sympathetically asked her,

"What's wrong? Are you OK?"

She wiped her eyes and looked at me.

"I had unintentional unprotected sex with a boy who wasn't my boyfriend, my boyfriend is in rehab right now because he's an alcoholic and he uses crack, weed and heroin, and I recently found out I'm pregnant. I can't take care of a baby, my mom would kill me, and I need an… an…"

I asked,

"Is there something you need?"

She sobbed,

"I need an abortion."

I asked Lily,

"Was the sexual intercourse between you and this boy consensual?"

She said,

"I made a really fucked up mistake. I was drinking at a party I was at with him and the next morning, I woke up next to him naked in his bed. I just was still hurting from my boyfriend being in rehab."

I said,

"Well, it doesn't sound like that sexual encounter between you and him was consensual."

She wiped her eyes and said to me,

"This also happened."

She took off her white hoodie, revealing her pink lowcut tank top with an aqua camisole underneath, revealing some wounds on her arm. Seeing them just sent chills down my spine. Granted they weren't that serious lacerations, but still, cutting was a dangerously addictive habit that was hard to break and they still deserved to be nursed.

"How long have you been cutting?"

She said,

"Since I found out my boyfriend drinks and snorts, smokes and shoots drugs. I'm scared to death he's going to hurt himself."

"I understand that. But cutting is a very dangerous thing to do to yourself. There are better ways of dealing with stress."

I washed my hands with soap and water, put on rubber gloves, cleaned the wounds with antiseptic and cotton balls, covered them with gauze and adhesive tape. I threw away my gloves, washed my hands again and I handed her the card and I printed out a visit summary with how to stop cutting.

"I'm sorry you had this experience. You're beautiful and I hope you get the help you need. Do you need a hug?"

Lily wiped her eyes and tightly embraced me and I hugged her back. I had sympathy for her. Now was my lunch break, I was sitting with my colleagues, nurse Connie Ramirez and Dr. Dwight Lawrence. I decided to call Ally to check on her.

"Hey, Austin,"

My wife said.

I said,

"Hey, snookums. Are you feeling any better?"

She said,

"Well, I've been drinking a lot of water and my fever has gone down. But now my breasts are sore, I still have to urinate a lot, I still feel a little dizzy."

I said,

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll be home by six. I'll call again in a few hours."

Connie asked me,

"Who were you calling?"

I said,

"Ally."

Connie chuckled.

"I remember when she came here needing her tonsils out. Now you guys are happily married."

I said,

"Yeah. She's sick today with either the twenty-four or forty-eight hour bug. The poor thing was throwing up and had a fever this morning. She also said she had sore breasts, she had to use the bathroom a lot, and she's been dizzy a lot."

Connie took a bit of her food and chewed and swallowed it.

"When my sister was pregnant, that happened to her."

Dwight agreed.

"Yeah, that was my wife too, when she was pregnant with my daughter and my son."

I said,

"If my wife is pregnant, I'll know. I definitely will support her."

Connie told me,

"Also when I got pregnant, that happened to me."

If Ally had been constantly feeling the need to urinate, if she had been feeling really tired, if she had been feeling dizzy, feeling sick this morning, and later she would be craving food that I'd seen no one other than my friend Dez eat, then she was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

**ALLY:**

I had been sleeping for the past six hours. My breasts still ached, I felt really sleepy despite sleeping for six hours, I had to pee about five times today alone and about ten yesterday, I was pretty damn dizzy and I had thrown up several times yesterday since after woke up to find Austin taking his stethoscope from around his neck and taking his lab coat off and hanging it up, taking off his shirt, necktie and slacks, changing into a light grey thermal henley t-shirt with long sleeves and blue sweatpants that said Miami in yellow letters. He glanced at me and said,

"Aww, you look so adorable when you sleep."

I laughed.

"Thanks, Austin."

He asked me,

"Because it's my duty as your husband and a doctor, I need to know, are you feeling any better?"

I said,

"I still feel a little queasy and dizzy, and my breasts still hurt, but I'm better than I was this morning."

He laid the back of his hand on my forehead.

"And your fever's broken."

Austin picked up the thermometer from the nightstand and told me,

"Say ahhh."

He put the thermometer under my tongue. It beeped.

"Ninety eight point six. Your temperature is back to normal."

I asked,

"So, who'd you help today?"

Austin said,

"Well, there was this fifteen-year-old girl who had issues with cutting herself and she told me she needed an abortion most likely because she was raped. It was so sad."

I hated it when people resorted to mutilating themselves when they were depressed.

I asked,

"Why was she cutting?"

Austin said,

"Her boyfriend who drinks and does drugs is in rehab. I'm going to guess either the pain of missing her boyfriend or the fact that he uses crack, marijuana and heroin and drinks."

I said,

"I remember when I was raped by that worthless douchebag Kevin. I kind of know how she feels, except I didn't cut myself to deal with the pain."

He said,

"And you have a husband who loves you, cares about you and knows what to do when you're ailing."

Austin gave me a big kiss on the side of my head. I kissed his cheek. It was a good thing I wasn't contagious, because if I was, I wouldn't be able to kiss Austin, my caring, sweet, smart doctor husband. That reminded me- I had a physical exam with my new doctor, Dr. Colleen Jones, in three days. I had the day off from work that day so I could go in to see her.

My breasts were still sore, and occasionally I had tummy aches and nausea, and now I was starting to crave food. Pickles (my favorite snack), Ritz crackers and spray cheddar cheese, strawberries, sugar snap peas, nectarines, pluots, and a container of Dreyer's cookie dough ice cream. Austin saw me pigging out on the couch and he broke out into laughter.

"What?"

I asked, with a mouthful of ice cream.

"I've never seen anyone that hungry in my whole life!"

I said,

"I've been craving it all week, Austin!"

He said,

"You can snack when you get home. You have a doctor's appointment to get to."

That Austin was right about. I filled up my pink klean kanteen canister with water and got in the car with my husband to go to my doctor's appointment.

Austin laughed.

"This is the first time since we got married that I'm bringing you to work with me."

I smiled.

"It is."

Austin's hours at the hospital had changed since we got married. Instead of working seven days a week from seven AM in the morning to four PM, he now worked Monday through Friday from eight thirty AM to five PM. I kind of thought it was more fair for him, even though he loved his job. As he was putting the breaks on his car, I said,

"How many times have I told you that you look very hot in a lab coat?"

He smiled.

"I don't even know. But it never gets old. And tonight, what do you say I give you a gynecology exam? If you know what I mean."

He winked. I knew exactly what he meant. It meant he wanted intimacy with his wife. I said,

"Only if I can give you an andrological exam!"

Austin's medical vocabulary had kind of rubbed off on me.

"Sounds fair enough."

We walked together to the elevator. I asked,

"What are you doing at work today?"

Austin smiled.

"Well, right now, I have to do a prostate screening today. With my appointments, I end up all over this hospital- from pediatrics to andrology."

I said,

"Good luck."

My husband chuckled.

"I've done screenings on anatomical parts before. Trust me, Ally, I'm used to it."

I asked Austin,

"What floor is womens' health on again?"

Austin said,

"Third."

I said,

"Thanks."

We kissed as I got off on the third floor. Minutes later, a nurse had taken my blood pressure, temperature, height and weight, and I was in the white hospital gown with blue polka dots on it, and I was just sitting on the exam table, waiting for Dr. Jones. I must have waited for her for about twenty minutes, when she finally came in.

"Hello, Allison,"

she smiled at me. She was in a lab coat, a royal blue dress, royal blue pumps, and had a blue stethoscope around her neck, as well as having shoulder long blonde hair.

I said,

"Hi, Dr. Jones."

She asked me,

"How are you doing?"

I said,

"I'm fine now. But this week, I had a thirty-six hour bug, I was throwing up, I had sore breasts, I had a one hundred and one fever, I was feeling pretty dizzy, I had a fever and before I came here, I was craving food."


	4. Chapter 4

**ALLY:**

Dr. Jones was listening gravely to me.

"Did you get your menstrual period?"

I said,

"No."

She told me,

"It sounds like you're pregnant."

She reached into the cupboard below the sink and the biohazard disposable box where people disposed of used vaccine needles and pulled out a small cup.

"I can do a test through your urine to see if you're pregnant for sure."

I said,

"Funny you say that, doctor. I actually have to urine now."

She handed me the cup.

"Here. Just don't flush it."

I went to the bathroom and urinated in the cup and put the lid on the cup. I washed my hands. She was patiently waiting for me with a pair of latex gloves on and a little white ammonia strip. I handed her the cup and she dipped it in. The strip turned neon pink.

"Yes, you're definitely pregnant."

I smiled. This was such exciting news for Austin and I. I asked,

"I am?"

She smiled.

"Yes, your urine never lies. You're pregnant!"

I was so happy to hear this! I couldn't wait to Austin and he would spread the news to his family and my family, and our four best friends, his childhood best friend Dez Wade and his girlfriend Carrie Lainfield and my childhood best friend Trish De La Rosa and her husband Jace Dillon. Dr. Jones listened to my heartbeat.

"Your heart is normal."

She looked at my eyes, ears, throat and nose.

"Everything's fine. You're also up to date on your immunization records. I think you're good to go."

I said,

"Alright. Thank you, Dr. Jones."

She smiled.

"The pleasure is mine."

I got home. I changed into a Minnie Mouse onesie, and I went to the kitchen and grabbed some sliced avacados and some tortilla chips and turned on the TV. I felt like being lazy since I didn't have work and I just felt like stuffing my face and watching every _Downton Abbey_ , one of my favorite TV programs. _Downton Abbey_ was my favorite TV show, besides _Glee_ , _The Walking Dead, Project Runway_ , _Friends, House, Big Bang Theory, Scrubs, Grey's Anatomy, Battlestar Galactica, Law & Order Criminal Intent, Degrassi, Supernatural, Modern Family_, _2 broke girls, The Office, Seinfeld_ and _How I met your mother._ If you're asking, I was into _Grey's Anatomy, Scrubs_ and _House_ before I met Austin. I was into medical soaps, but I never knew I'd marry a doctor.

A man could have any career that would suffice- a lawyer, a doctor, a construction work, pilot, bartender, teacher, maybe even a male stripper. Austin definitely made something of his life- unlike my asshole of an ex-boyfriend, Kevin, who was a cocaine, gun and heroin dealer and for all I knew, he had gone back to prison, or was picking up garbage off a freeway and wearing a jumpsuit, paying a huge ass fine or something else serious for breaking the law. I didn't know how this happened, but I felt sleepy, so I just lay on the couch and fell asleep. When I woke up, I could feel Austin gently rubbing my hair and I noticed a white sherpa blanket on top of me.

"Austin?"

I said groggily.

He pet my head.

"Hey, sleepy head. You're so adorable when you sleep."

I smiled at him.

"Aww, baby!"

"I also covered you with a blanket. You looked a little cold. Which, by the way, how did your appointment with Dr. Jones go?"

I said,

"I'm pregnant."

He smiled.

"I actually kind of put that together, because you've been craving food, this week, you were throwing up, you said your breasts were sore, and you said you were really dizzy and tired."

I asked,

"Austin, how do you feel about it?"

He smiled.

"I'm so excited for you! I can't believe we're going to be parents."

I said,

"Me either! What other patients did you see today?"

Austin chuckled.

"As you know, I gave a guy a prostate exam and he tested negative for prostate cancer and I treated a fourteen-year-old girl who was in the emergency room with a pyrexia of one hundred and nine and projectile vomiting."

I said,

"Austin, the fact that I'm having children and you're a doctor makes me feel good. You know why? Because when we have this child, you'll always know what to do."

He smiled.

"Aw, I love you."

"I love you, too."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Happy Valentine's day everyone, I hope you all have a great day with your significant other and your friends and spread the love! I know I love all you guys! Kisses and hugs and love for all of you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALLY:**

I was now sixteen weeks pregnant. Austin said that pregnant women had to be at least four months to find out the sex. I had an appointment to find out the sex and Austin had taken the day off to accompany me.

Austin said,

"Now, your ultrasound is today. Be sure to drink at least four eight ounces of water and don't urinate until after your ultrasound. A full bladder is helpful for the sonographer view your lady parts."

I laughed.

"Thanks, Austin. But you're a doctor, I'm surprised you didn't say urethra, pelvis or vagina."

He said,

"Lady parts implies those. Also believe it or not, the male anatomical system has a urethra, too. Urine, for males, doesn't just come out through the penis."

He handed me a glass of water.

"Drink up. But drink slowly- you wouldn't want abdominal discomfort."

I said,

"Yes, Dr. Moon."

"I just want your ultrasound to go successfully."

He looked at my belly, which by the way had grown a bit in the last few months, and cooed,

"So we can find out your gender."

He kissed my pregnant belly. He refilled my glass of water three more times and drove me to the hospital. When we were in the sonography lab, the lady rubbed my stomach with the goo and I whispered to Austin,

"Can you hold my hand? The gel is cold."

He said,

"Sure."

I was trembling with nervousness. She put the wand on my belly.

"Your fluid is clear, and the baby right now is twelve inches, that's approximately four and a half to five inches long. I'm just going to take some pictures."

She held up a little camera, like the one people use in the dentist office when they take dental x-rays, except she was using it on my belly not on my mouth.

"The baby is strong and healthy. Would you like to know the gender?"

Austin gave me a look.

"Ally?"

I said,

"Of course."

She said,

"Your baby is a girl."

Tears of happiness formed in my eyes.

"Austin, we're having a girl!"

We kissed each other on the lips and tightly embraced each other. The sonographer smiled.

"You guys are a great couple."

I discovered I badly had to go pee. I asked Austin,

"Austin, can I urinate now?"

He smiled.

"Yes. Even though you're supposed to have a full bladder for an ultra sound, holding in your urine too long can cause kidney damage."

I said,

"Your knowledge of science and physics is the most attractive thing I've ever heard from a guy's mouth."

I turned to the sonographer.

"Do you have a bathroom?"

She said,

"Yes."

She pointed to a door and I ran inside and sat on the toilet and said,

"Ahhh,"

in a very refreshed way. I wiped, flushed and washed my hands. Austin was holding my clothes. I didn't have work today, so I pretty much was in a green sweatshirt with Austin's work logo on it (I was in full support of my husband and his job. Who wouldn't want to marry a doctor?), a green henley racerback tank top, blue skinny jeans and white keds. The sonographer handed me due dates for my next ultra sounds and doctor's appointments. I thanked her.

"Come on, let's go home."

When we got home, it was about four thirty and we felt tired so we fell asleep on our soft king-sized bed. In my dream, Austin and I were walking through the door of our apartment, he was holding the door open for me while I was holding our newborn daughter and feeding her a bottle, and I was saying to her,

"Welcome home, baby girl. This is where you're going to learn and grow."

In another sequence of my dream, our baby was walking to him and he was cooing and saying,

"Come here."

In another sequence, our daughter was sitting on the toilet in our bathroom with a bleeding knee and my husband was putting a band-aid on it and then kissing her cheek. In another sequence, Austin and I were staring at our gorgeous daughter as she was in her cap and gown. In another sequence, he was walking her down the aisle. Parenthood was going to be so fun. When we got up, Austin facetimed Dez and his girlfriend Carrie.

Carrie, being the incurable romantic that she was, cooed,

"Aw, you guys are having a baby girl!"

Austin said,

"Yeah."

Dez smiled at his childhood best friend.

"What impresses me is that Austin, because you're a doctor, and if your daughter gets sick, you'll always know what to do."

Austin grinned.

"I didn't earn that medical degree for nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

**AUSTIN:**

I was in pediatrics today. I kind of liked the interior of the exam rooms in pediatrics, they were adorable. I was meeting with a mother named Kaitlyn who looked about the same age I was when I met Ally and she had a three-year-old daughter named Hayley. I looked at her and I said,

"Hi, guys."

Kaitlyn smiled.

"Hello, doctor."

She whispered to her child,

"Say hi, Hayley."

The toddler waved to me. I asked her,

"I'm going to talk with mommy for a while. OK?"

She said,

"OK."

I asked her,

"What seems to be wrong with her?"

Kaitlyn said,

"She hasn't been sleeping very well, she gets very hungry and very thirsty easily and she's been needing to urinate a lot."

I said,

"Well, I'm going to need to do a finger prick test on her, because it sounds like she has diabetes."

I turned to the little one.

"I'm just going to need to clean your finger and then I'm going to poke it with this thing. It may hurt a bit, but not for too long. You can sit in mommy's lap if you want."

I went to the sink and cleaned my hands, put on latex gloves and I grabbed a lancing devise and a hand sanitizer and a band-aid with _Dora The Explorer_ on it.

"Hold out your middle finger,"

I told her. I cleaned her finger and then told her to inhale and I pricked her finger. She responded better than most children I'd dealt with or seen who'd gotten their fingers pricked. I had dealt with young children who had to get shots, fingers pricked or blood drawings. But of course, the South Miami pediatrics department cared about children and we did whatever we could to keep children happy.

We had lollipops, stickers with kids' cartoon characters on it, we had nice, caring people. I covered her finger with the band-aid with _Dora The Explorer_ handed her a sticker with Sofia from _Sofia The First._ I said,

"You're a very brave girl."

That brought a smile to her face. I loved children, even when they were resistant. I was definitely excited for the baby girl that was going to be Ally's and mine. I mentioned to Kaitlyn,

"You should probably bring her to the hospital in a few weeks so they can do some tests on her."

She looked at me.

"OK. Say bye, Hayley."

Hayley smiled her toothy smile at me.

"Bye."

I said,

"Bye bye."

I got a call on my phone from Trish, Ally's best friend, and the girl who worked at Cosmic Kratom, where I sometimes ordered medical marijuana for my patients.

"Hey, Trish, what's up?"

I said.

Trish's voice held concern.

"Austin! I just took Ally to the South Miami emergency room!"

I asked,

"What? Why?"

Trish said,

"Her hands and feet are all swollen and she was throwing up and just fainted."

I asked,

"Are you with her?"

Trish said,

"Yeah. Please, get here as soon as you can."

I said,

"I'm on my way."

This was kind of concerning. What could be wrong with my wife? I certainly hoped she was OK. But whatever it was, I had full confidence that I could treat her, and this baby. After all, I was a doctor, and I couldn't remember the last disease or injury that had gotten the best of me.

I wasn't scared of ailments, they were scared of me.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUSTIN:**

I went down to emergency. Trish was looking like she was about to cry, and Ally laying on an emergency room bed, an oxygen mask on her face. Her hands and feet were incredibly swollen. I stood over the woman I married, asking her,

"Ally, Ally, can you hear me?"

Her eyes seemed to open.

"Austin?"

I laid my hand on her forehead. Her forehead felt a bit warm. I took the thermometer from the pocket of my lab coat and ran it on her forehead.

"Ninety eight point six. No fever."

I took the sphygmomanometer and wrapped the cuff on her arm and turned it on. Her blood pressure was one hundred and fifty-six over eighty four.

"I feel queasy,"

she said to me in a faint voice. I said,

"You might have preeclampsia."

I went to the PA to call Dr. Jones.

"Dr. Colleen Jones, please report to Emergency. Dr. Colleen Jones to Emergency."

Dr. Jones came in.

"Hello, Dr. Moon. Can I help?"

I said,

"Yeah. Do you think you can test Ally for preeclampsia?"

"By all means."

Two days later, Ally and I were in Ally's hospital room. Ally looked at me with fear.

"Austin, I'm scared."

I said,

"I know how you feel, honey. I'm scared for you, too. Dr. Jones will be back any minute with your test results."

Speak of the devil. In walked my colleague and my wife's gynecologist, Dr. Jones. She walked in saying,

"I appreciate your patience."

Ally was saying,

"Give it to me straight, Dr. Jones. I can take it."

She told me,

"Unfortunately, Allison, you did test positive for preeclampsia. We tested protein in your urine, the swelling in your hands and feet hasn't gone down, and your blood pressure is at a dangerously high level and it possibly could rise. All we can do is deliver the baby and the placenta as soon we can."

Ally said,

"But my baby's only twenty-two weeks. How many weeks should she be?"

Dr. Jones said,

"The earliest a premature fetus can survive is twenty four weeks. And even in that state of affairs, there's a less than fifty percent chance of survival."

Ally said,

"I don't feel like delivering until my fetus is a little more mature."

"It's not just about your baby's health. You could have a stroke, severe liver or kidney damage, a pulmonary embolism, it can affect your blood flow to your placenta, you could even die."

I asked,

"Excuse me, Doctor, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

All the things that could happen to my wife were pretty scary to me. And I was a doctor! I went outside with my wife's gynecologist and I told her,

"I'm a doctor, just like you. I've seen preeclampsia before. Do you think she can take Hydralazine?"

Dr. Jones told me,

"Well, Dr. Moon, she clearly doesn't want to deliver right now, and we need to respect her wishes. Hydralazine may be the best alternative for this, also watch her diet, make sure she drinks at least five glasses of water and have her exercise every day for a week."

"Sounds like a good idea. I've treated preeclampsia a few times before, and I've reccomended to them what you're about to reccomend to my wife, and that's worked for them."

"I'd like to see her again next week, to make sure her hydralazine is doing what it's supposed to do."

I said,

"OK."

We walked back in, Dr. Jones telling her,

"Allison, I was just talking with your husband, and since you don't wish to deliver, what we reccomend is hydralazine orally, one pill, every four hours, twice a day for a week, with food or water."

Ally asked,

"Will it harm my baby?"

Dr. Jones said,

"If you take more than one pill. The side effects though may include diarrhea, constipation, headaches, nausea, loss of appetite, dizziness, and mild itching or skin rash. Remember, take one pill, every four hours, twice a day for a week, with food or water."

Ally said,

"OK, Dr. Jones. Thank you."

She said,

"The pleasure is mine, Allison. I'd like to see you back in a week, to make sure your medicine is doing what it should do, and to see how your baby is."

I said,

"OK."

She exited the room. She looked at me.

"Pray for our miracle,"

Ally said.

I said,

"Dr. Jones prescribed you oral hydralazine, where you have to take one pill, every four hours, twice a day for a week, with food or water. Also keep your diet healthy, stay hydrated and rest a lot."

I kissed the top of my wife's forehead and held her close. I loved her so much.


	8. Chapter 8

**ALLY:**

My doctor appointment was today. I was jumping out of my fucking skin with nervousness, anxiety and anticipation. I tightly grasped Austin's hand as the two of us were sitting in the waiting room. I was sweating and my heart was beating out of my chest.

"Austin, I'm nervous,"

I whispered.

Austin consolingly rubbed my arm.

"It's OK. I'm here, sweetie."

He picked up a bottle of Aquafina water and handed it to me.

"You might want to drink this. Drinking water can help ease anxiety, and the doctor has to test your preeclampsia through your urine,"

he said.

I said,

"Thank you."

I drank the water, and Austin was right. I felt less anxious after drinking the water.

Dr. Jones announced,

"Allison Dawson?"

I said,

"Right here."

Austin held my hand as he walked me to Dr. Jones's office and she held up a gown.

"Undress to your bra and underwear please."

I said,

"Doctor, I need to pee really bad."

Dr. Jones went to the cabinet and picked out a cup.

"Here. You can urinate in this. Just don't flush it. One of the key signs of preeclampsia is protein in the urine."

I said,

"OK,"

And I went into the bathroom, sticking the cup under my female anatomy. I put the top on the cup, and I walked out. She looked at my pee in the cup, and she said,

"I don't see any more protein in your urine."

She took my blood pressure, which was now one hundred and six over seventy-five.

"Your blood pressure has definitely lowered and the swelling in your hands and feet has gone down, and those are very good signs."

Austin told her,

"She's also been eating her daily five, staying hydrated and exercising and taking the hydralazine frequently."

Dr. Jones smiled,

"That's good. Have you been feeling dizzy, itchy or nauseous?"

I said,

"A bit dizzy, but not itchy or queasy."

"Constipation or diarrhea?"

I said,

"No."

She said,

"OK. Sounds like the hydralazine has been working very well for you."

She took the stethoscope from around her neck, feeling my heartbeat. She put on my stomach and the most amazing thing happened- I felt the baby moving again. Dr. Jones smiled at me.

"It sounds like your baby has survived."

I was just covering my mouth and started crying tears of happiness.

"She's OK,"

I whispered to Austin, tears of relief sliding down my cheeks.

At home, Austin and me were on our bed resting under a warm sherpa blanket. I said,

"I'm so glad to know that our little miracle is OK."

Austin booped my nose.

"Me too. I was scared out of my mind when I heard you had preeclampsia. Preeclampsia can cause pulmonary embolisms, a stroke, it can impair your kidneys and liver, affect the blood flow to the placenta in very negative ways, HELLP syndrome, which stands for hemolysis, or demolition of the red blood cells, upraised liver enzymes, and a lack of platelets, which help wounds heal and prevent severe bleeding, heart disease and even death."

I said,

"Please don't scare me, Dr. Moon."

He said,

"Sorry, Ally. I was just terrified for you, because I've treated women with preeclampsia before, and I know all about the risks."

I said,

"Having that said, no one makes science sound sexier than you."

He laughed.

"You're the cutest. Oh, hey, by the way, we haven't talked about baby names."

I said,

"You know, you're right. We haven't talked about baby names at all yet."

Austin told me,

"She's due on my great grandfather's death date, and his name was Emerson. I kind of thought we could name her Emma Harmony, because you're a singer."

I said,

"Emma Harmony Moon. It's perfect as hell!"

We just started kissing and laying on top of our bed.

He stopped for a moment and asked me,

"Are you OK with us having sex?"

I said,

"Oh hell, yes! Austin, you're my husband. There's no one else I'd rather consummate with."

We started kissing and I tossed off his white short sleeved shirt and he took off my black spaghetti strap top. We still continued kissing as he unhooked my black bra and took off my blue skinny jeans and I took his pants and boxers off. We continued making out under the blanket.

Days later, Austin sent me out on a girls day with Trish and Carrie at the mall for spa treatments.

Carrie and Trish were tightly embracing me.

Trish said,

"Ally, I was scared shitless when I heard preeclampsia!"

Carrie asked,

"What's preeclampsia?"

I said,

"It's a terrible pregnancy complication. Just ask Austin about any disease."

Trish told me,

"I knew Austin before she even did. He orders and purchases medical marijuana from Cosmic Kratom."

Trish was my manager and she worked as a high-grade medical pot dealer. Fortunately, she never smelled like pot or smoked it for that matter.


	9. Chapter 9

**ALLY:**

I had fun with Trish and Carrie, but I was excited to be back home. I walked into our apartment, saying,

"Hello!"

Austin said,

"Hey, sweetums."

He was in a long sleeved shirt and overalls covered in pale pink. He also had some paint on his face, too. I said,

"Damn, you've been busy."

He chuckled.

"I sure have been. Busy as hell. I was working on a surprise for you and our little miracle all day."

He took my eye pillow from his pocket and told me,

"Put it on."

I put it on. He told me,

"Now follow me."

A minute later, he told me,

"You can take off the eye mask now."

I gasped. It was the most beautiful nursery I'd ever seen. The walls were pale pink, there was a changing table with some of the most adorable decor I had ever seen, and the clothes were so cute, too, and I walked over to the crib, where there was adorable bedding and some of the cutest toys I'd ever seen. I smiled and struggled to hold the tears in my eyes.

"Austin, I don't know what to say."

He held me close.

"Let your heart speak for you, Ally."

I smiled.

"Thank you, Austin. Our daughter's going to love this nursery."

Speak of the devil. I could feel Emma kicking in my stomach. Austin patted my belly and cooed,

"Hi. Hi."

He pulled up my tank top and killed my belly five times.

"One kiss per month you've been in there."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I decided to skip until the baby is a bit more mature to avoid filler. If you don't understand what filler is, it's when you shove in a bunch of unimportant bullshit to charge the run time.**

I now was thirty-eight and a half weeks pregnant and I took some suitcases and filled them with stuff I needed to go to the hospital. Austin had decided to go on paternity leave for the next two months and I was going on maternity leave for two months, too. For all I knew, I could go into childbirth tomorrow and I wanted to be ready. I filled the suitcases with a baby blanket, some baby clothes and accessories, some diapers, the portable changing pad, baby wipes, baby powder, baby toys, some clothes for me and breast feeding supplies. Austin came in, asking,

"Hey, sweetie. Whatcha doing?"

I said,

"Packing bags. I have to be ready to have the baby at anytime now, and I want to make sure I have everything that I need."

Austin told me,

"Great idea. Do you need me to carry the bags down to our car?"

I said,

"That would be great, Austin. Thanks."

He carried the suitcases down to our car and locked it. We got in our pajamas and we got into bed. At two o' clock in the morning, I felt the extreme need to piss. I felt like my bladder was going to explode and I ran to the bathroom and did my business. Then I was in pain, it actually felt worse than period cramps.

I couldn't possibly be getting my period. I was pregnant. But then I noticed water gushing down my legs. I ran into to Austin and kind of aggressively shook him awake.

"AUSTIN! AUSTIN!"

He yawned, stretched and turned on the lamp.

"What is it, Ally?"

I shrieked,

"I'M GOING INTO LABOR! OUR BABY IS ON HER WAY!"

Austin immediately darted out of bed and got into a South Miami hospital t-shirt and jeans and sneakers. He carried me like a bride to the car and I was shrieking in pain. We went to the admitting office and he pushed me down the hall in a wheelchair to the delivery room. The contractions went on longer, faster and harder, and I saw Austin take out his phone.

I asked,

"AUSTIN? WHAT THE HELL?! IT FEELS LIKE MY FUCKING UTERUS IS GOING TO EXPLODE, AND YOU'RE ON YOUR PHONE?!"

I think I just scared him. He told me,

"I'm just texting our friends and families to get here. No need to get testy."

I sighed.

"OK. I'm sorry. I JUST FEEL LIKE THAT GUY IN _ALIEN_ BEFORE HIS STOMACH BLOWS UP!"

One of the midwives told me,

"You're doing fine. Just keep pushing."

I was pushing. After two hours and forty-two minutes, she was finally here. Emma Harmony Moon weighing in at six pounds and three ounces and being nineteen inches long. She had Austin's blonde hair and big brown eyes and the minute she touched me, I was infatuated with her. The nurse took her from my arms, and I asked,

"Where'd she go?"

The nurse said,

"I'm just going to bathe her. You'll get her back after I'm done."

Austin and me kissed immediately.

"You did great, sweetie,"

He told me.

I said,

"Thanks. Although, the recipe for having her were just sex, drinks of wine and ton of porn."

He smiled.

"People in this hospital can hear us, you know."

I giggled.

"Here she is,"

cooed the same nurse who was bathing her. Baby Emma was crying just a little bit, but she stopped as soon as she was in my arms. I honestly was crying smiling at the little miracle in my arms. I whispered,

"Hi, sweetie. You're so beautiful."

I looked up at Austin.

"Do you want to hold her, Austin?"

Austin smiled.

"Of course."

I handed our little miracle to him. He smiled at her and whispered,

"Hi, sweetie."

She was just staring at him with her big brown eyes. He told her,

"You're beautiful and I love you so much. And so does Mommy. I love you and your Mommy more than anything else in this world and I hope you know that."

He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and she opened her eyes and wrapped her tiny little fingers around Austin's finger. She was the most beautiful baby ever.

 **I hope you guys liked that chapter! The baby is finally born! By the way, since** _ **In love with my Doctor**_ **was so successful, I have been thinking about publishing it, and also making a two in one of _In love with my Doctor_ and _A new diagnosis_ as a double book and selling it on Amazon. What do you guys think? Just PM me or leave in the reviews what you think I should do :). Love and hugs for my fans!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUSTIN:**

The next morning, I kneeled over Ally, waiting for her to wake up. She was sleeping and she looked adorable while she was sleeping. Coincidentally, she opened her gorgeous brown eyes. I whispered,

"Good morning, gorgeous,"

She whispered,

"Hey, my amazing husband,"

And we immediately started kissing. We eventually heard some cooing coming from near my wife's bed. We smiled at each other because we knew it was our baby girl. I walked over to the small basket where she was asleep and rubbed my hands together. I gasped and whispered,

"Good morning, punkin,"

I put one hand under her bottom and the other under her head. I cradled her in my arms, and she made spit bubbles at me, while holding my finger with her tiny fingers. I heard a door swing open, it was my parents, who were all smiles. They immediately hugged my wife and then they turned to me, hugging me. My mom immediately asked,

"May I hold her?"

I said,

"Sure."

She was just looking at my dad.

"I remember when Austin was born. She even looks like Austin when he was born."

My dad told her,

"I definitely can see it."

My mom handed her to my dad and he whispered,

"Hi, baby girl. Yeah, it's your grandpa. You're so beautiful."

She came over to my wife and put her arm around me.

"Austin, what makes me so happy that you're a father is that you're a doctor. If Emma gets sick or hurt, you'll know how to take care of her."

I said,

"Well, hopefully she doesn't get sick anytime soon. But that's a very good point, Mom."

She kissed my cheek and in walked my mother-in-law, Penny. My in-laws, Lester and Penny, were split up, but they were still very good friends. I had known Penny for about nine years now- I even knew her before I knew my wife. She was a professor in nature studies at where I went to college, and I remember I gave her a first aid kit big enough to aid an injured army, and gave her class a lecture on how to deal with bug and snake bites and the risks of them. She was an old friend of mine because when I first gave her class a lecture, she described me as "wise beyond my years."

In fact that was actually how many people described me. Math and science were my best friends in school, and it explained why I graduated early from high school. I tightly hugged my mother-in-law, and she kissed my cheek. She also kissed and hugged Ally, and I heard her say,

"Congratulations to you and Austin."

My dad handed her our daughter. My mother-in-law was crying tears of joy.

"You're such a beautiful baby, Emma. I'm your grandma. I'm your mommy's mommy."

My father-in-law, Lester, came striding in. He hugged me and then my wife, and then he tapped Penny on the shoulder.

"Penny, can I hold our granddaughter?"

Penny smiled at him.

"OK, OK."

She handed our blonde baby girl to him, and he was crying tears of joy looking at the new baby.

"Hi, sweetie. You're so beautiful, just like your Mommy when she was born."

Emma was just making spit bubbles at him. Later after our parents had gone home, in walked Dez and Carrie. I immediately handed her to Dez and she just looked at him with her big eyes. Dez whispered,

"She's so beautiful. She looks like her dad."

I smiled.

"Oh stop!"

Carrie asked him,

"Can I hold her?"

Dez handed his girlfriend our little miracle.

"She looks so much like you, Austin."

I said,

"So I'm told."

Then in walked Trish and Jace. They both hugged Ally and then me.

Carrie handed Jace the baby and he looked at her with love. Jace looked at Austin and told him,

"Congrats, bud."

Austin asked him,

"Aww, thanks. Are you and Trish thinking of having children of your own?"

Jace told him,

"We might be. Do you want to hold her, my little churro?"

Trish smiled at him.

"Sure."

Jace handed Emma to Trish, and Trish immediately started cooing at Emma.

"Aww, hi, baby. Oh you're so beautiful."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I hope you guys liked that chapter! First day of spring is tomorrow, and I'm excited because my spring break officially starts a week from Saturday :). Everyone needs a break from school, right?**


End file.
